


Tumblr Prompts

by punkstealer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUs, BAMF Stiles, College Stiles, Jealous Peter Hale, M/M, Short Fics, Steter - Freeform, Stiles and Peter, Tumblr Prompts, Tumblr fics, one shots, request one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: Short fics from my tumblr. You can request one, if you want.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is the only one of Derek’s pack of cretins that Peter can actually tolerate. So it goes without saying that once he starts showing up to the pack meetings smelling like someone new, well Peter didn’t like it. At. All. His wolf claws aggressively at the edge of Peter’s mind in agreement.

“Dude, scoot over.”

Stiles collapses onto the couch beside him; Peter’s nose gives an involuntary twitch of displease at the new smell mingling with Stiles reaches him. If he thought it was bad when Stiles first entered then having it next to him is torture.

“Don’t call me that.”

Peter stretches his arm out against the back of the couch, casually brushing his fingers tips against Stiles’ neck.

“Whatever. Pass me a slice of pizza.”

If Peter happens to spend the rest of the night scent marking Stiles, well it’s no one else’s business. Especially not Derek’s, who shoots the pair amused glances throughout the meeting.

-

Peter doesn’t care in the slightest what Derek thinks; he is **NOT** stalking Stiles. He grew out of that tendency after the whole resection thing… it’s merely a coincidence that he sees Stiles whenever he goes out. First the grocery store, then walking along Main Street, and now at Peter’s favorite coffee place.

The person sitting across from Stiles is… less than appealing. How can Stiles spend his days with supernatural creatures and date someone so ordinary? Short, curly ginger locks and mucky brown eyes. For the last 15 minutes the guy has been talking about the differences between regular Coke and Coke Zero.

He waits until Stiles gets up and head to the restroom before Peter grabs his coffee cup and takes Stiles now vacant seat. Stiles’ “boyfriend”, he’s using this term loosely because there is no way this relationship is serious, glances up with confusion clear on his face.

“Who are you?”

“I think there are more important questions that need to be answered,” Peter shoots him a smile with too much teeth and relishes in the fear coming from the guy. “Like, how did someone so plain manage to catch Stiles’ eye? Are you paying him, because you certainly aren’t much too look at, but he could still do better. I’ll pay him to not subject himself to your _fascinating_ thoughts.”

“What the hell? Are you, like, his sugar daddy or something?”

“Or something.” Peter lets his eyes flash their beta blue. A wicked sense of glee races throughout Peter as the kid practically runs out of the café; no longer corrupting his safe haven. Peter’s smirk turns into something soft and gross once he sees Stiles’ making his way back toward the table, easily taking what’s-his-names spot.

“Hey there, Creeper Wolf. Where’d Gregory go?” Stiles smells like the first during a lightning storm; no ounce of curiosity coming off of him.

“You’re seeing someone called _Gregory_? How… plebeian. I may have to reconsider how I think of you now.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles arches an eyebrow and has a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. “And what do you think of me?”

Peter pauses and narrows his eyes at the younger man. Stiles may not be “‘normal”, but even this is odd behavior. No one would be okay with Peter coming along to scare off their date, Stiles included. Stiles is just acting like this is okay behavior to have-

It all clicks into place.

“What did Derek tell you?”

“ _Nothing_.” Stiles heart skips. “He may have _implied_ that you are too chicken shit to make the first move and that I should try something else to get your attention.”

Peter reaches over, to fist the front of Stiles’ awful plaid shirt, and yanks the younger man into a heated kiss. Happily ignoring that fact that he is in public and not some some horny 15 year old, so he really shouldn’t be acting like this. The two separate and Stiles’ smile radiating happiness makes Peter and his wolf swell with pride.

“Where the hell did you even find Gregory?”

Stiles chuckles, “I put an add on Craigslist.”

“Right. Get rid of him.”

Before Stiles could get another word in Peter is dragging him, flailing arms and all, into another kiss. 


	2. College Stiles

The light from Stiles’ phone makes his head throb in time with his heartbeat, so he pushes blindly pushes at his screen. Once the tingling stops Stiles lets out a pathetic groan; if he has to be miserable then it’s Scott’s best friend duty to be miserable too. 

“Stiles?” 

He instantly stops making his impersonation of a dying whale once the voice registers, because that’s definitely not Scott’s voice. 

“Peter?” God, even Stiles’ voice sounds like crap. 

“Why do you sound like that?” 

Stiles can just imagine the face Peter is making right now; eyebrows furrowed in displease with a small frown tugging at his lips. In the past it probably would have been a look pure disgust, but the pair have grown closer since Stiles has been away at college. Their tentative friendship starting because Stiles would bombard him with questions regarding the supernatural.

He flips his pillow over and smashes his face into the cool side; his reply of “sick” is muffled, but he doesn’t care, 

“Don’t humans need sleep to get better?” 

“Been busy.” 

“Doing what?” Stiles can hear Peter moving around on the other end. “Stuffing your face with those disgusting Cheetos you love so much? They are probably why you’re sick now.” 

Stiles rolls over to stare blankly at his ceiling, the curtains have been closed all day so he’s not even sure if it’s day or night. 

“My computer crashed last night so I’ve been trying to figure out if I can fix it,” he can’t even pretend that he’s not whining. “And no. I’m not sick because of my chips; besides, I’m out. I had to pick up a few extra shifts last week to go shopping, but I might have to spend it on getting this piece of crap fixed.” 

The shuffling on the line stops. “Isn’t that scholarship you have supposed to give you the means to survive the school year?” 

“Hmm,” Stiles eyelids slowly droop as he tries to think of what to say; it’s getting too hard to focus on the conversation. “Not really. It isn’t supposed to cover my shitty apartment or food.”

“Go to sleep, Stiles. We can talk more tomorrow.”

“M’kay.” 

-

“Stiles.” 

Stiles lets out a pathetic groan as he’s dragged from him sleep. He refuses to open his eyes, but a warm hand grabs his shoulder and gently shakes him. 

“Wake up.” 

“Nooooo.” Stiles cracks one eye open and watches as Peter rolls his eyes. “How did you get in my apartment?” 

Peter ignores his question and instead holds out a large mug. Stiles shoves himself up on his elbows, the room only spins for a second before straightening back out, and takes the mug, curiously peering inside. 

“Did you drive 4 hours to bring me soup?” 

“Please.” Peter rolls his eyes, again, and shoves Stiles closer to the wall so he can take the vacant space. He narrows his piercing, blue eyes until Stiles begins to sip at the warm soup. Stiles nurses the mug and leans into Peter’s side, his warm frame like a blanket that soothes his frayed nerves. 

Once Peter deems the cup empty enough he takes it from Stiles slack grip and places it on the nightstand. Stiles follows Peter’s graceful movement with heavy eyes; a colored box catches his attention and he makes a vague hand motion to it. 

“Wha’ssat?” 

“Sleep, Stiles.”

“Don’ wanna.”

-

When Stiles pries his eyes open Monday morning he’s feeling much better than he did the previous week. Peter had taken care of him the whole weekend and it makes something inside of Stiles twist up in excitement. The new laptop is tucked protectively inside Stiles backpack and he can’t hide the smile that’s threatening to take over his face. Peter had insisted on Stiles taking the gift and waved off any sort of payment; after all, Peter said he had the funds so why not spend it on something useful. 

Stiles waits by the front door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as Peter makes his way over. “You’ll still be here after my class gets out, right?” 

“Of course, darling.” 

He can feel his face flesh and get blotchy, but he doesn’t feel his usual embarrassment about it. Instead he feels a burst of happiness as Peter presses a chase kiss against Stiles lips. Oh yeah, Stiles can’t wait to explore this more once he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a short fic at my [Tumblr](http://www.allteenwolf-shipits.tumblr.com)


	3. Beach Day

**__**Stiles mentally curses his life as he settles into the warm sand, he keeps his long sleeve shirt on but did roll the sleeves up to his elbows. When Lydia had said she wanted to do a beach trip to Fort Bragg he had imagined some Twilight shit, okay? With it raining and no sun in sight. Everyone knows that the weather here tends to be overcast and chilly, so he easily agreed to this trip. This was basically a free pass to ogle all of the werewolves, who never seem to notice the cold weather, while he could stay nice and bundled up; **not** worry about taking his shirt off in front of these assholes who have chiseled abs.

But here they are. The one weekend were the sun is out and  _blinding._ The morning started off with a nice layer of fog and Stiles felt giddy as he put on long sleeve Batman shirt; however, after an hour everything seemed to have cleared up. It started off with  ~~Peter~~ The Pack getting worked up, excluding Lydia, playing a game of touch football that quickly developed into tackle. 

“You could just tell him.”

“Hmm?” Stiles tears his eyes from a gloating Peter, he had developed a sheen of sweat that would usually disgust Stiles, but now he just wants to lick him. 

“You’re drooling,” Lydia rolls her eyes as he rubs at his chin. “I may not...  _like_ him, but that doesn’t mean you can’t.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lyds.” Stiles mutters as he places his toes in the cool water. 

“You’re a catch, Stiles. I knew that before you got over your obsession of me,” she flicks a lock of her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. “I also know that I would have eaten you alive. You needed someone else to make you happy.” 

Stiles ignores her, catching a glance of Peter out of the corner of his eye, paddles the water lightly with his submerged feet. It doesn’t matter what Lydia says, the two of them have gotten closer since they became ‘Team Human’, while Peter just glowers at all of them from the corner. 

Lydia sighs, but stands up and squeezes his shoulder. “You know, he does like you.” 

She walks off before Stiles could, undoubtedly, argue with her. Peter tolerance him on the best of days and on bad days, when he can’t seem to focus and won’t stop running his mouth, Peter will just leave Pack nights. Stiles isn’t about to get his hopes up, because Lydia says so. Someone comes and plops down while Stiles is distracted. 

“What do we have here?” Startled Stiles looks over to see Peter leering at him. “Don’t want to play with the big boys?”

“Ha ha ha,” Stiles rolls his eyes and makes himself look forward. Today is a bad day with his attention and with his luck he’ll reach out to grope Peter. “I didn’t want to get my fingers bitten by become in between you and the ball. You know what they say about teasing dogs.” 

“Dog jokes. Cute.” Peter sneers, but Stiles can feel the stare being drilled into the side of his head. “I could keep you safe from the puppies, if I had incentive.” 

“What?”

“You think,” Stile shivers as Peter leans in to whisper the words. “I haven’t noticed? I figured you smell like this because of Derek.” 

Stiles freezes up as his heart picks up its pace, he can feel the ice cold terror gripping tight in his chest and spreading out. Now is the time that Stiles wishes the ground can split open and swallow him whole. Because, oh god, Peter  _knows._ He’s probably going to tell him that Stiles’ crush is creepy and the whole Pack can  _hear them._ He is going to  **kill** Lydia.

“Imagine my surprise it was me. I didn’t notice until you had that website open on your phone.” Stiles can feel himself heat with embarrassment, because he knows what website Peter is talking about. That fucking BDSM one that he couldn’t help looking at. “So what do you say? Let’s go back to the hotel and let  _Daddy_ get you out of those dirty clothes.”

“Oh, god. Yes.” Stiles practically moans out as he looks into Peter’s eyes; his pupils swallowing up most of the color and leaving a small sliver of that startling blue color. 

_“Good boy.”_

Stiles can faintly hear Jackson in the background say, “Ew, really?” But he ignores Jackson in favor of brushing the sand off of his swim trunks and chasing after Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Request one at my [Tumblr](http://www.allteenwolf-shipits.tumblr.com)


End file.
